


Rat I Kicked Out, The

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: No spoilers except that I do take into account the rather significant physical change of one of the principals.





	Rat I Kicked Out, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

The Rat I Kicked Out by T. Taggart

19 Mar 1998

The Rat I Kicked Out  
by T. Taggart   
Mulder/ Krycek slash with an NC-17 rating   
OK to archive anywhere  
Timeframe for the story is pretty much anytime this season. No spoilers except that I do take into account the rather significant physical change of one of the principal's.  
Disclaimer: The story is mine, but the characters aren't. The characters all belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and 20th Century Fox.  
Send any comments to .

* * *

The Rat I Kicked Out  
by T. Taggart 

"You're takin' bets I'll make it  
Home where other voices speak with care  
They shiver through the walls  
They're visions in the halls  
The cat I kicked out coughs and says I'm the only one"  
        From "The Cat" by the christines

"Scully!" Mulder pounded on the front door of his partner's home. "Scully, open up." he continued his assault on the door, beginning to tap out the beat to "Shave and a Haircut- Two Bits" when she failed to immediately respond.

"Mulder?" Scully's voice came through a window to his right. In two quick strides Mulder leapt over the side of the porch and stood in front of the window. Scully was squinting out at him between the blinds.

"Scully, open up and let me in. You're not going to believe what's on this tape I found in Telluride." his voice was brimming with excitement and energy and she turned to glance at the digital glow of the clock on her nightstand. "Mulder, it's 2:22 AM." she countered, already knowing this was a meaningless piece of data to her partner. Mulder continued as if he hadn't heard. "It's really exciting. You should see..." Mulder saw Scully stifle yawn and point toward the front door before the blinds dropped back into place. He grinned and vaulted back onto the porch. He glanced back toward the window. "Damn, I hope those weren't her flower beds I just trampled through." He made a mental note to mention to Scully that he'd seen a large neighborhood dog wandering loose while he was waiting for her. 

The Colorado findings weren't necessarily something that needed to be discussed tonight but he had been restless when arriving at his apartment after the flight from Denver. He had gotten use to Dana's companionship, of being able to share his thoughts with her instead of grinding them over and over in his head.

At last the door was pulled open and Scully stood back in the foyer to let him in. He started to head immediately for her living room, already pulling the tape from its case, but her voice stopped him. "Mulder. Is this something that can wait until we're in the office on Monday?" He stopped and looked at her in surprise. She usually groused a bit when he disturbed her this late but it had been a long time since she had actually suggested they put off a discussion altogether. "What's the problem Scully? Not been getting enough sleep recently?" Dana shook her head and started to speak but Mulder plowed on. "Got a guy back there with you?" he joked. 

Scully saw Mulder's face go blank with shock at the same time she felt the presence of someone behind her.

"Actually Agent Mulder, she does have someone with her." Skinner moved out of the shadows of the hallway and stopped directly behind Scully. Deliberately he placed a hand on Scully's shoulder and dropped a kiss onto the top of her head, keeping his eyes locked with Mulder's. "Unless you've come here with a life or death situation, I suggest you return home and get some rest this weekend." His eyes raked the length of Mulder's body. "You look like hell." 

He continued to hold Mulder 's gaze until Mulder broke it to look at Scully. Skinner's hand still rested on her shoulder, his thumb and fingers lightly caressing her neck and collarbone. Scully met his eyes even though he knew it was difficult for her to do so. He saw no apology in them, only a plea for him to understand. Or maybe it was a demand.

Mulder looked back at Skinner nuzzling Scully's hair, eyes still trained on him. Mulder finally got hold of himself. "Yeah. Monday." Like a shot he was out the door and walking fast. He'd gone several blocks before he realized he'd left his car parked on Scully's street. Shrugging it off he hunched deeper into his trenchcoat; his mind raced wildly over what he'd just witnessed. Skinner and Scully. Scully and Skinner. He couldn't get over it. How could they do this to him? They had no right. They belonged to him. She. Scully belonged to him, was his partner. How could she do this to him? He stopped up short on that thought. It hadn't been about him. She'd said that to him once. That not everything was about him. Hard as that was to admit to himself, he had seen it in her eyes tonight. In Scully's mind, her relationship with Skinner had nothing to do with him. She would put the relationship with Skinner into a compartment in her life separate from him. She was able to do that. He organized his life differently, putting people and situations into circular compartments that overlapped one another, creating sets and subsets.

His mind skittered away from dealing with the other half of the equation. Skinner. An image rose in his mind of Skinner standing behind Scully. His chest had been bare revealing dark chest hair over pectorals that had been clearly defined even in the hallway's dim light. The large hand resting on Scully's shoulder had made her look almost delicate, a word he never would have formerly associated with his partner. As always, the assistant director's voice had been controlled, deep and steady. He couldn't forget the way Skinner had stared at him, with challenge and what? triumph and an expectation of sorts. Like he knew something Mulder didn't. But why? Mulder knew he wasn't jealous, exactly, he and Scully had never... but there was Skinner, and he was jealous that Skinner had chosen Scully and not... No way, his mind immediately shied away from that line of thinking. This was the Assistant Director for Christ's sake, he was not jealous. Still, he couldn't help himself from fantasizing, just for a moment, that it had been him standing in hall with Skinner. He who Skinner had put his arm around so possessively.

Forcing himself to calm down and walk more slowly, Mulder looked around. He had wandered into an area of D.C. north and west of the Georgetown district. Still wanting to avoid his empty apartment, he headed toward an establishment whose neon beer signs lit up the windows even at this time of night, when the bars were suppose to be closed. Once inside he seated himself at the bar and ordered a drink, failing to notice how his "suit and trenchcoat" manner of dress separated him from the rest of the clientele, most of whom looked like they had recently been doing hard time. The bar's patrons took note of the newcomer and calmly turned back to their business. Time enough to deal him up later if he chose to cause trouble for them.

"Jesus, what is he doing here?" Krycek thought as watched Mulder from a booth deep inside the bar's smoky recesses. "Surely he couldn't have found out about..." Krycek let the thought trail off as he took in the dazed look on Mulder's face. No, the kid definitely wasn't here on business. From the look on his face, he probably wasn't entirely sure where "here" was. Even though the FBI agent was about 8 years older than him, Krycek still thought of him as a kid. Maybe it was because, despite everything, Mulder had managed to keep his childhood dream of finding his sister intact; despite all the forces gathered against him, Mulder never swerved from his pursuit of truth, never abandoned his sense of humor in doing so. Krycek felt years older in comparison.

His dreams, his aspirations were gone. Not that they'd ever really been his. He'd simply been a tool of his parents, his government. A tool of men within his government. And now, now all he had was Mulder. All he could do was make sure Mulder kept pursuing his dreams.

Krycek slid deeper back in the booth and sipped slowly at his ice water while he continued to watch the agent. Only recently had Krycek sensed a change in Mulder, a touch of cynicism. And now what was he doing, sitting in a bar like this, alone, downing his third shot of cheap whiskey and chasing it with cheaper beer? Mulder had swiveled around on the barstool and was staring in the direction of two men playing pool. Krycek could tell he wasn't really seeing them, was still wrapped in his own thoughts, but the stare was getting on the nerves of the two men. People didn't come to this bar to be noticed. Especially by government suits who weren't suppose to be here in the first place. The two men began loudly discussing how they had, at some point in the past, used their pool sticks to "educate" a man on proper etiquette in a bar. Krycek shot a look at Mulder. Nothing. The men's words hadn't registered. Krycek rolled his eyes. The kid really did need a keeper. For the first time he felt a glimmer of empathy with Scully.

"You're fucking your life up again Mulder." Krycek said the words as he stopped directly in front of the agent. Mulder focused with a bit of difficulty on the man in front of him, immediately reaching for his gun when he saw who it was. Krycek reached an arm out to halt him before he could unholster the weapon. "Forget it. You flash that thing in here and these guys will draw out everything they've got. The barkeeper alone has enough weaponry back there to make a successful siege on Congress. Besides," Krycek lowered his voice affectionately, almost whispering, " you don't want to kill me. I'm the best thing that's happened to you in the last five years. And right now you need me to save your ass."

Mulder looked down where Krycek was touching him to keep him from drawing out his weapon. The former FBI agent turned mercenary had replaced the lifelike prosthetic he wore on his left arm with something a bit more menacing. A silver hook with a stiletto tip rested on the sleeve of Mulder's shirt. Slowly Mulder drew his hand back around opening the palm to Krycek to emphasize that he hadn't drawn his gun. 

"Good" Krycek murmured approvingly. He reached into his own pocket and withdrew a twenty. "Finish your drink." He laid the money on the counter beside Mulder to settle the bar tab. "I'm taking you home."

"Fuck you Krycek. I'm not going anywhere with you. How do I know you won't stick that icepick you call a hand in my chest and leave my body floating in the reflecting pool to be found by the 5th grade class of Middleville, USA? I'd rather not have my death memorialized in a report on "What I did on my Spring Vacation."

Krycek felt a swell of humor tinged with tenderness as he listened to Mulder. "Look at it this way Mulder. You stay here and your body's going to be left in the alley behind this dive bar to be found by whatever lucky transient happens back there at dawn's early light."

Mulder finally looked around the bar closely enough to see the clientele and came to the conclusion that Krycek spoke an obvious truth. "Fine. I'll leave, but I'm leaving on my own. I suggest you get away from me before I haul you off to..." he'd been about to say Skinner's apartment, but finished with the word "jail" instead.

Krycek smirked at Mulder's bluster. "You're leaving here with me. " he repeated patiently. "There's no way you'll make it home on your own the shape you're in."

Krycek removed the empty glass from Mulder's hand and placed it on the bar next to the $20. Grabbing Mulder's left arm with his right he pulled him up. The agent stumbled against him, then managed to steady himself. He made no more argument as Krycek led him out of the bar and assisted him into the passenger seat of a sedan parked not far from the entrance. Krycek got behind the wheel and headed for Mulder's apartment. "You wanna talk about what you were doing in that bar back there?" he asked Mulder.

"Do you want to talk about what you were doing in that bar back there? Mulder shot back.

Krycek grinned. Wasn't taking Mulder long to sober up, he thought. Of course, it would probably take a hell of a lot more than three shots and a beer to really befuddle that incredible brain of his. He had always admired Mulder's exceptional problem solving abilities. The man really was quite frighteningly intelligent. It was his naivete that scared Krycek. In another life Mulder would have been an eccentric professor, adored by the students, both male and female, and driving the rest of the faculty batty.

"Look," he pressed Mulder "you need someone to talk to. Anyone can see that. Since Scully doesn't seem to be around, I thought you might want to talk to me instead." He saw the grimace that crossed Mulder's face when he mentioned Scully and honed in. "What's up with Scully?"

"She's fine. Scully's fine." Mulder paused. "She's seeing someone." Mulder couldn't believe he was talking about this, to Krycek of all people. But once he started he couldn't seem to shut up. "Skinner actually. She and Skinner are, uh, together, sleeping together."

Krycek nodded, things clicking into place. "And you found this out tonight. Not long before your appearance in the bar, I bet."

"Yeah."

Krycek pulled into the parking lot of Mulder's building. Mulder was steadier on his feet now but Krycek still stayed close, ready to put out a protective arm if he fell. He had every intention of keeping Mulder talking once they got inside the apartment. He hadn't gotten this much personal information out of the guy when they had been working together. Krycek took charge after Mulder unlocked the door. As nonchalantly as he could he slipped the trenchcoat off Mulder's shoulders inhaling a deep breath of Mulder's unique masculine scent as he did. So sexy. "Why don't you shower and put on jeans or something. That suit can't be all that comfortable to hang around in."

Mulder nodded in tired agreement then eyed Krycek suspiciously. "What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry Mulder." Krycek grinned. "I won't slip away once you're out of sight." He sat down on the couch and spread his arms. Thought I'd just sit here and take in the lovely ambiance of your apartment."

"It's just a place to sleep."

"All evidence to the contrary."

Mulder grunted at the reference to his lack of a bed then nodded towards his PC. "Everything on there is encrypted. There's no way you could break it in the time I'm in the shower."

"Try to relax and enjoy the time we have together Mulder." Krycek winked. "Maybe you'll get something out of me to add to those encrypted computer files."

Mulder snorted in disgust and left the room. He really did need a shower. He knew he wasn't thinking straight and maybe a cold shower would help. On the other hand, it was really nice not to think for awhile. He still didn't trust Krycek but he had to admit the guy had helped him out tonight. It was nice to let someone else do the thinking, to just follow along in their wake. He'd been feeling beat up lately, like he'd lost track of his life somehow. Placing his gun within grabbing distance, he stepped under the shower spray. 

His mind drifted back to Skinner and Scully. Maybe they were showering too, right now. Only their shower would be hot, steamy, and Skinner would be..."Stop it!" his mind screamed. "Stop torturing yourself." Mulder's throat felt thick as he swallowed and he turned his face into the spray. "Think about something else. Like Krycek. What are you going to do with him? How far are you going to follow wherever Krycek is leading you this time?" 

Back in the other room Krycek looked around from his vantage point on the couch. Dust settled over most of the objects in the room, but other than that it was clean. A bit Spartan and without much personality. Krycek decided to do what he could to set a mood. He removed his jacket and started going through drawers. He grinned as he found what he was looking for. A bunch of candles which Mulder probably kept in case he lost power. Krycek set them on the low table in front of the couch and lit them. He turned off the lights and closed the blinds then slit them just enough to let the moon light through. He looked around. The room had a soft glow to it now. Much better, he thought.

Krycek was in the kitchen slicing apples when Mulder returned from his shower. The agent was dressed much like himself. A soft navy t-shirt clung to his shoulders and well worn jeans rode low on his hips, caressing his legs just closely enough to hint at sexy. Krycek's breathing deepened and his grip loosened a bit on the knife. He was suddenly hard as a rock and the kid had done nothing, nothing, to deliberately turn him on. Mulder couldn't know how sexy he looked with that damp, slightly mussed hair, his feet bare under the jeans. He was staring at Krycek thoughtfully, with just the slightest bit of trepidation. 

"What's goin' on?" Mulder jerked his head toward the other room. "Lights burn out?"

"No." Krycek's voice had roughened with arousal. "I like it better that way." He held out an apple slice to Mulder who seated himself across the breakfast bar where Krycek was working. Mulder took it and munched. "And I'm fixing something for us to eat. Cheese and crackers are already on the table in the other room. I even managed to find a decent bottle of red wine." He raised an eyebrow. "I assume it was a gift since it was the only bottle in your collection which cost more than $5.00."

Mulder shrugged and grinned. "So I'm not a wine connoisseur."

"You're cheap Mulder." Krycek picked up the plate of apple slices and headed out of the kitchen. "Grab some wine glasses and turn out the lights in here."

Mulder did as he was told then followed Krycek back into the living room. "What are you doing here with me, Krycek?" he asked. The two of them hadn't exactly been friends ever, even before they were enemies.

Krycek removed the glasses from Mulder's hand and gave him a gentle nudge down onto the couch. "I like you Mulder. And I want to hear more about this romance between Scully and Skinner."

Mulder groaned. "I don't think I want to talk about it anymore. I don't think I want to think about it anymore."

"Fine." Krycek placed a glass of wine in Mulder's hand and sat down next to him. Close. "You relax. I'll do the talking for awhile. Turn away from me. I'm going to rub your back." Mulder slanted a glance at the hook extending from his companion's left arm. Krycek simply reached across with his good arm and undid the prosthetic, letting it drop to the floor next to the couch. 

Mulder was somewhat fascinated. Slowly he reached out and stroked what remained of Krycek's arm. "It's a wonder you didn't die from this." his voice had dropped to almost a whisper. "Blood loss or infection." He looked up at Krycek's face and what he saw there stunned him. Heat glowed in the young man's eyes along with more than a bit of gentleness. Mulder finally realized that Krycek was aroused. He dropped is eyes to the crotch of Krycek's jeans looking for, and finding, the physical evidence of that arousal. 

Krycek waited a heartbeat but Mulder didn't back off. "Turn away from me." He repeated. Mulder sipped from his wine glass then set it down. He knew where they were going now. Knew that if he didn't want to follow where Krycek was going to lead them, he'd better say something now. He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a rush of air. He couldn't find the words to stop this and finally accepted the fact he didn't want to. With one more look into that unholy, angelic face, he turned away, going a step farther than directed and laying flat out on the couch.

For a long time Krycek didn't say anything, he just ran the fingers of his remaining arm over Mulder's body, not even removing the clothes. Long strokes, petting almost. Mulder relaxed even more, his body going slack. Finally Krycek began to speak. 

"You think you know what's happening now Mulder. Where we're going." He leaned close to Mulder's ear. "You have no idea. " He lay alongside Mulder, prodding Mulder onto his side so that he was spooning the older man. "Undo your jeans." He ordered. Mulder reached down and did as instructed and Krycek reached around him to stroke the stiffening organ. Mulder bit back a moan as he felt a hand other than his own stroking him for the first time in ages. 

"No. No, don't hold back. Let me hear you Agent Mulder. All the lies between us, the half-truths. Don't hide this from me. I want to hear you moan when I touch you. I want you to hear yourself. And when you come tonight, and you will come" he promised, "I want you to say my name. Loudly. No whispering when I make you come. Understand?"

Mulder nodded and Krycek pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "Good boy. Do you like what I'm doing now?" Another nod accompanied by a small whimper. "Turn around." Mulder turned to face Krycek and Krycek caught his lips in a kiss, tender and demanding. His hand left Mulder's cock to cradle his face as he worked his tongue into Mulder's mouth, exploring, sucking and encouraging Mulder to do the same. And suddenly Mulder did, opening his mouth wide. With a long moan Mulder pulled Krycek's hips against his own, shifting a bit so that Krycek was more on top of him than not. They instantly began a slow grind against each other, seeking relief. Mulder held Krycek's head in both his hands and began strong, sucking kisses at his mouth. 

The kid's mouth was tireless and Krycek eventually fisted his hand through Mulder's hair and pulled gently to break the kiss. "Undress for me Mulder." Mulder's eyes were glazed with passion as he looked up at Krycek. He pushed himself off the couch and to his feet, his legs trembling so much he was surprised they supported him. Krycek propped himself back against the side of the couch and in a swift move tugged his t-shirt over his head. He then reached down and unsnapped his jeans drawing out his semi-erect cock. He started jerking on it while he stared at Mulder. "Go ahead Mulder. Strip."

Mulder slowly drew his own t-shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Most of the candles on the table had extinguished themselves but the moonlight through the window provided plenty of illumination. Mulder had just reached down to push his jeans over his hips when Krycek stopped him. "One hand behind your back, kid."

"What?"

"One hand behind your back." Mulder put his left hand behind him.

"Now reach up with your right hand and caress your chest." Mulder didn't move. His cock had softened some and he wasn't sure he liked this new game Krycek was playing. Krycek just kept staring at him, waiting for him to make up his mind. The only sound in the room was the swish, swish of Krycek's hand as he continued to masturbate himself. Amazingly that sight and sound was enough to arouse Mulder into agreement and he reached his hand up to his chest.

"Good. Pull your chest hairs a little. Yeah, now rub the nipples. Harder, kid. Pinch them." Mulder closed his eyes and listened to Krycek's voice instructing him on how to torment himself. He could feel his cock rising again in front of him. Could feel Krycek staring at it. He wanted more than anything to bring his hand from behind his back and grab it, as Krycek was doing with his own cock, but Krycek hadn't said he could so he kept his hand where it was. 

He had never realized his nipples could be so sensitive. They had both puckered now and he rolled the left nub between thumb and forefinger not needing Krycek to encourage him anymore. The arousal was unbearable and he began the thrust his hips slightly unable to contain himself. "Please" he began to beg softly. "Please, please..." Krycek smiled when he heard him.

"Finish stripping and come here."

He'd barely finished speaking before Mulder had shoved his jeans off and joined Krycek back on the couch. Krycek had Mulder help him off with the rest of his clothes then drew the special agent back against him. Mulder's body craved contact by now and he instantly began thrusting against Krycek's leg and rubbing his chest back and forth against the younger man's chest. It was Krycek's turn to moan as he felt Mulder's body weight on him, pushing him into the couch. They had grabbed at one another and were jerking each other off, but Krycek didn't want to end the interlude that way and after a couple minutes he removed his hand and forced Mulder to do the same. Krycek struggled up and slipped to his knees on the floor in front of the couch. "Sit up." 

Mulder did so planting a leg on either side of Krycek. He looked down at him and Krycek stared into his eyes. Without breaking eye contact he opened his mouth and bent forward and just before he reached Mulder's cock he turned his head, giving the inside of Mulder's thigh a long lick. Mulder got the message. Krycek may have chosen to pleasure him but he was still in charge. Mulder watched the dark head work its way closer to his cock. When Krycek finally reached it he licked it thoroughly, exploring each ridge and curve, making it glisten with his saliva. Mulder thrust his hips at him, silently begging for more but Krycek continued to tease. When the former agent did finally suck him in it was almost a surprise. He made a quick lap around the tip and then went all the way down the shaft, that experienced mouth taking Mulder down his throat in one stroke. Mulder's head dropped back and his hips shot off the couch. "Alex!" his thrusts were uncontrolled now and Mulder knew he wouldn't be able to pull back from the edge. Krycek continued sucking him, swallowing the virgin cock down as deep as he could. The contractions of Krycek's throat over his cock sent Mulder's control spinning. Finally Mulder threaded his fingers through Krycek's hair and held his head steady as he pumped his cum out in long, thick spurts. "Alex, O God, Alex!" he repeated the name over and over until the long orgasm finally ended.

Mulder slumped back into the couch and Krycek crawled up to join him. He wanted nothing more than to flip Mulder onto his stomach and drive into him but Mulder looked more stunned than he had when Krycek had first seen him in the bar that evening. Krycek pulled him into a embrace instead. Mulder's head rested on Krycek's chest. He felt the young man's lips move in his hair as he talked. "It's alright kid. That was beautiful. Beautiful." He held Mulder closer and began petting him again. 

Wanting to give Mulder a chance to recover before demanding anything more, Krycek pulled Mulder into a kiss. Mulder lay passively at first the urge to sleep almost overwhelming. After a couple minutes though, he began to reciprocate the kiss. He noticed it tasted different than when they had kissed before and realized Krycek had held a large portion of ejaculate in his mouth and then transferred it to him during the kiss. He had been swallowing it down without even realizing it. The thought turned him on again and amazingly he felt himself start to harden once more. Krycek sensed the growing passion in him and pushed Mulder's head down to his own cock, nudging his lips apart with the tip. 

Krycek was incredibly hard by now and Mulder had no idea how the man had held back so long. He started to work on his first blowjob, using tongue and lips to explore. Krycek had arranged their bodies so that they were in a 69 and he felt Krycek's mouth on his cock again. He found himself mimicking the pressure and strokes Krycek gave him and was moaning by the time Krycek pulled away. Mulder lay on his stomach with Krycek on top of him. He could feel the former agent's hard cock pressed into his hip. 

Krycek's voice whispered in his ear. "You ready for me kid?" Mulder nodded but a coil of fear snaked through him. Krycek murmured a string of Russian and placed some soft kisses on Mulder's shoulder then smiled into his back. "You're not ready yet my naive friend. But you will be." He moved away for a second then came back and held something in front of Mulder's face. A condom packet. 

"Tear it." Mulder ripped it open with his teeth. Krycek rolled it onto himself then reached his hand around in front of Mulder. "Open up." Mulder opened his mouth and Krycek shoved two fingers inside. "Get'em wet." Mulder sucked at them, heard Krycek telling himself hard, and reached down to jack himself off. 

The fingers left his mouth and he felt them opening up his back side. He tensed as they slid in then relaxed when he realized the sensation was pleasurable. Still, it didn't quite prepare him when Krycek's condomed cock, lubricated only with saliva, pressed against him and pushed in. Mulder moaned. Pain from the penetration shot through him followed quickly by a wave a pleasure. Krycek began to move and Mulder failed to be able to separate the two sensations. He was letting out a whimper with every forward thrust and Krycek began muttering soothing words at him, some English, some Russian. It didn't take long before Mulder's second orgasm rushed through him and he came all over the blanket Krycek had pulled onto the couch, dutifully moaning the younger man's name once again. The sensation and sound of Mulder's orgasm pushed Krycek over the edge and he came too, the come spurting out of him in stream after stream. The two of them collapsed onto the couch afterwards, Krycek deftly holding the condom on while he slipped out of Mulder. Then stripping it off and tossing it to the floor.

He pulled Mulder close so that they were lying on their sides again, and reached down to pull down the blanket over them. Two minutes later, they were both asleep. 

Mulder woke to the sound of a gun being cocked close to his ear. His eyes shot open. Krycek was standing next to the couch, fully dressed. The young man inspected his weapon to see that it was loaded and ready for use then placed it in his shoulder holster. Mulder relaxed. Slightly. 

Krycek looked over and saw Mulder was awake. He sat on the edge of the couch as Mulder pulled himself into a sitting position. "I've got to go."

Mulder rubbed his eyes and grinned ruefully. "That bad, huh?"

Krycek smiled gently at him. "No. It was good." He reached out to stroke Mulder's hair one more time. He wanted to leave on friendly terms but felt the need to issue the warning anyway. "You know. Just because we had this," he kissed Mulder's cheek, "and this" he kissed Mulder's lips "doesn't mean you can trust me. Next time we meet, be prepared to kill me. Because I won't hesitate to kill you if it's necessary." With that he stood, gave Mulder a long look and let himself out the front door.


End file.
